venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Ghost/Timeline
19th century Circa 1850's * Pee Wee Ghost, retroactively the third man to be labeled as the father of Johnny Ghost, and his brother Ernie Ghost (in actuality a future incarnation of Billy Acachalla) allegedly founded the Steampunk PIE, a predecessor to the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, sometime around this period. Gmod LOLLIPOP Mod!, GODZILLA ATE MY LUNCH!!! - Gmod Godzilla Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod) Pee Wee Ghost is later admitted to not be a real person. 20th century 1986 * Jordan's revision of Johnny Toast's age would place Ghost's date of birth around this year, since Ghost is two years younger than Toast. May 7th * Police Officer Tommy Casket, the first man to be referred to as Ghost's father, is killed by Nick Wilde at the Olive Gardens restaurant in Little Butts, North Carolina. His partners Low Texture Johnson and Low Texture Bronson, and Better Texture Monson also died (Bronson was later revealed to still be alive). Shinogami and Chica both survived this event. CHICA VISITS PIZZA HUT!! - Gmod Chica Mod One of Dipper Pine's clones from later in the timeline appears, meaning some sort of time travel was used. Ghost stated in 2014 that as a result of Tommy's death, he and his mother were forced to live off of the wealth he had acquired during his lifetime. HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND! - Gmod Mod (Garry's Mod) ! 1989 * Ghost's original age places his date of birth around this year. 1992 October 31st * Johnny Ghost remembers this date as the date his dog Quasar went missing and the date he saw the Mothman. Gmod Ghost Hunt: THE MOTHMAN 1996 * By Ghost's own admission, it was "an odd year" for him, and it was this year that he decided to become a paranormal investigator. (Gmod PARANORMAL GHOST HUNTING Horror Map! Part 1 (Garry's Mod)) 1998 * Ghost first investigates Papa Acachalla and deems him his "failed case", before sending him off to South America, presumably where he meets (and goes on to marry) Gertrude. Acachalla also marks the first "patient" that, by his own admission, he "didn't kill". Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) The Casket Years At some time around the 1990s-2000s, Gregory Casket became possessed by the demonic presence of Jimmy Casket and committed an unknown number of murders across an unknown number of states for an unknown period of time, even maybe Katrina Evans, Johnny Ghost's possible love interest. Casket is known to have a psychotic, childish personality, proclaims himself "the world's most renowned murderer" and is seemingly unnaturally strong, surviving many potentially or otherwise fatal injuries more times than any other serial killer (real or fictional) on record. He is also able to possess individuals such as Jackson, Princeton Quagmire, and Vahl Aradur. Eventually Casket was captured and placed in a high-security sanatorium where he was incarcerated until he was deemed safe to be released; by this time all traces of Gregory had seemingly vanished, along with Casket's, and in the intervening time, the boy had created a new persona based on his childhood friend Johnny and his own nickname; henceforth he went by the name of Johnny Ghost. What nobody realized, however, was that Casket merely lay dormant... 21st century 2000-2013 * Johnny Ghost starts a paranormal investigation group in high school with Toast. When Toast leaves for summer camp in England, Ghost, then aged 16, replaces him first with new kid Dark Pit, Gmod Dark Pit Mod (Garry's Mod) and then with a malformed clone of Toast which accidentally gets sent back 20 years... PLAY AS BAYMAX! | Gmod Big Hero 6 Disney Mod (Garry's Mod) * As the group evolved several additional members including Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast joined (though they were possibly from an earlier iteration of Ghost's group, such as junior school). As of 2016 most of these members are either deceased, retired, or missing in action. 2014 January 8th * Johnny Ghost's first real appearance is with his partner Toast hunting ghosts masquerading as props such as Aimee, Maxwell Acachalla, Cardboard Friend, Toilet Toucher, and even former partners Roast and Boast, and on occasion even turning into props themselves. JOHNNY GHOST! -- Gmod Siblings 4-Player PROP HUNT! 17 (Garry's Mod), GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod), GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod), BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod), GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod), BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod) January 22nd * Before this point, it seems Ghost is at least aware of Jimmy Casket. * Johnny Ghost with Billy, Gertrude and Sally Acachalla, find themselves on a train with terrifying visions and manifestations, with dead bodies, a floating baby doll, and at one point traveling through a seemingly upside-down carriage with a blood smear leading through the doors on the "floor" above them. * The train arrives at an apocalyptic platform labeled as "Belmont" where the clock is running at an incredible rate (prompting Ghost to quip "we don't have time for this!"). They check a narrow hallway but get trapped when the iron gate closes behind them, with a creature slowly approaching them before disappearing. * From there they travel further down a ladder into the dark underbelly, crossing a tank with a creature in the water in a room with rust-covered walls while being watched by the same creature from the hallway before * They escape into a brick alley but traveling through it they find themselves going back and forth as the route ahead and behind them changes when they're not looking. * After being jumpscared by the creature watching them they discover a second ladder down that leads through another dark hallway leading (via a hole in the wall) to a seeming psychiatric institution that promptly fills with facehuggers that attack them. They escape through the doors but the watcher jumpscares them as they open. * They enter another ward behind a barred door, with all the rooms mysteriously open. On entering the doors all slam shut and the lights turn out, and when they turn on again there is blood on the floor, the gate opens slowly and a trolley with loudspeakers playing music and a charred human torso being waved from side to side by mechanical apparatus on its back approaches them and stops at the gate. Inside two the cells, they find Maxwell Acachalla and Maddie Friend. * The next hallway is pitch black and at the end of it is the creature they keep seeing. They approach it but it disappears and rocks fall from above, nearly hitting Gertrude and Sally. Johnny Ghost runs towards a door around the corner but the floor beneath him disappears and he falls down through a hole into the sewer system. As they come down after him he is startled by a small roach-like creature in the water with glowing red eyes zooming past them. They see the watcher again and try to confront it but it disappears again and more roach creatures spill out and surprise them. They are then faced with the voice of Maxwell Acachalla. Ghost apologizes for his death but Maxwell refuses and disappears. * After this encounter, they climb up a ladder out of the sewers and into a corridor. Some barrels are thrown at Billy as he comes out. There is an elevator at the end of the hallway and they all gather into it. At first, the elevator travels up before stopping just short of the next level (some 30-odd ft higher than the previous level) and coming crashing down very quickly before slowing and travelling into darkness. The darkness is then lit up to reveal a gigantic circular room with columns and rows of massive television screens - every one of them showing Jimmy Casket. Casket invades Ghost's mind as the group reach a metal platform and run out of the room very quickly. * Ghost sees Casket's form silhouetted in a doorway amidst a bright light - he was the creature watching them. Ghost approaches Casket, leaving the others behind, and disappears. * Ghost then finds himself lying down on a metal bed in a room lit in dark red and looks down - to find himself surrounded by dark figures. Ghost screams. (Gmod SCARY UNDERGROUND Co-Op Horror Map! (Garry's Mod)) * Following this Casket periodically returns and Ghost is left completely without memory of Casket or anything relating to him. Ghost "blacks out" whenever Casket takes over and is left confused when he awakens. February 12th * Johnny Ghost is called in by Gertrude Acachalla (at a time when the entire family had accidentally been transformed into velociraptors except for Papa Acachalla) to investigate why the aliens from Maximum Overdrive were invading their house. When the "mother truck" possessed Billy to use him as a speaker, Sally killed him. Ghost was satisfied the case was solved (despite getting a truck stuck in their front) but when they refused to pay him $264 he turned into Jimmy Casket and attempted to kill them before being seemingly killed himself. Interestingly, Papa Acachalla seemed to know more about this than he lets on. Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod) February 28th * Whilst escaping an underground facility, again with Gertrude, Sally, and Billy. Ghost is once again possessed by Jimmy Casket. Gmod SCARY BATMAN 4 Player Horror Map! (Garry's Mod) April 22nd * Date of Ghost and Toast's second recorded prop hunt, this time investigating Ghostly Toilets, the Toilet Toucher, Maxwell Acachalla and Cardboard Friend. In this video, Jordan makes the connection between Cardboard Friend, Gregory Casket, Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket. GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod) May 10th * Ghost and Toast's third prop hunt, during which the two were separated and paired with different ghosts - Ghost with Maxwell Acachalla and Toast with Aimee. They eventually initiated "Alpha Plan Sierra B Six" and shot themselves into space to escape. June 5th * Ghost, Toast (who was suffering from an interdimensional portal phasing him between realities) and the Military Morons investigate the realm of the Whisperer and discover a secret facility containing Black Diamonds, zombies, and ghosts, as well as an abyssmouth connected to the underworld. The two morons are killed and become ghosts, and later become zombies. The end result of the investigation is not seen. (Gmod PARANORMAL GHOST HUNTING Horror Map! Part 1 (Garry's Mod)) July 10th * During a call to Dakota to investigate a call whilst Toast is busy at the Rake's wedding, Ghost meets Cheerleader and her husband on a case to rid their house of a ghost. The ghost turned out to be Cardboard Friend, who refers to him as "Gwegowy" and insists they are brothers, and also paints a picture of his father Tommy Casket on the wall. Cardboard Friend eventually annoyed him to the point that he briefly reverted to his Jimmy Casket persona and scared Cardboard Friend away, only to lose all memory of everything relating to the incident up to that moment. August 9th * During a round of Hide and Seek, Aimee haunts Johnny Ghost and Sally, who get split up. Ghost calls Toast on his phone for help and decides to challenge Aimee to Tic-Tac-Toe, but before he can she finds him and shoots him with a rocket launcher. Prince Fang shows up for the next round but is revealed to be very bad at it because of an irrational fear and he is found hiding in a corner. He discovers Sally only to reveal that it is not, in fact, Sally; Johnny Toast has accidentally had his body swapped with that of Sally Acachalla. How this happened is not revealed. Just as Ghost breaks out of the game, Toilet Toucher shoots him. (FIND IT SO I CAN EAT IT! - Gmod Hide And Seek (Garry's Mod)) August 14th * Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast find themselves in "Legoland", a city made entirely of Lego blocks and inhabited by Lego people. With the aid of two Legolanders, they escape Legoland and discover that they have been shrunk to the size of toys and are trapped in a child's bedroom. * Sending the Legolanders back from whence they came, Johnny Toast finds them a car but is temporarily halted from using it to drive him and Ghost somewhere where they can get answers when some action figures of Batman and The Flash accost them. A conversation with them reveals that they know about Prince Fang and they agree to team up to defeat his evil. * Driving to the opposite room and climbing up onto the desk, a computer search reveals that the Toilet Toucher has escaped from his space prison using "a toilet seat attached to propane tanks and a jet booster". Subsequently, they discover that they are inside the Toilet Toucher's house when they discover him in the bath. Prince Fang appears on his shoulder and swoops down, seemingly killing Batman by throwing him off the bath, and chasing Johnny Ghost. (Gmod LEGO CITY Roleplay Map! (Garry's Mod)) August 15th * At some point Ghost, Toast, Batman and the Flash attempted to escape by using Toast's upper lip hair to light a fuse to set off a bomb in the toilet, releasing them from the dimension and making them regular size, and returning Johnny Toast to his original form. * Ghost and Toast subsequently find themselves at a house, the owner of which, Mr. Chops, is being haunted by Sonic the Hedgehog who keeps challenging him to races. Ghost figures out that the ghost is a "noob" (a recently evolved level 5 that hasn't got to grips with having a physical presence yet). They subsequently use the previous technique of electrocuting Toast on a lamp and making him run into dynamite, to remove Sonic from the man's house. However, Sonic kills Chops with a shotgun and he catches them off guard by running in a reverse direction, causing Ghost to run into the dynamite and get blown up by it. Ghost comes back as the ghost of Johnny Toast and teams up with Toast and Batman, who showed up to help, and they agree to defeat Sonic together. Batman shoots Sonic with a crossbow. Ghost reveals that Batman is a figment of his imagination; Johnny Toast is dreaming and they didn't actually escape the Toilet Toucher's house and their plan to destroy the toilet failed. Ghost is shot by Batman and the rest are killed in an explosion. * Presumably, after this Toast wakes up; what happens to him between this episode and his next appearance, in HAUNTED BY BATMAN!, is unknown. (HAUNTED BY SONIC! - Gmod Sonic.exe Scary Mod! (Garry's Mod)) August 23rd * Johnny Ghost believes that Johnny Toast has regained his body, helped him and the Batman and The Flash action figures escaped and helped them (and consequently the two action figures too) regain their original size. * Johnny Ghost wakes up in a room full of flaming barrels with "Johnny Toast", Batman and the Flash. Together they fight their way through the facility, where they find parkour across toxic waste and an escort mission using the Black Diamonds that power the facility to power a series of arches whilst fighting off an unrelenting zombie army. Ghost theorizes that Toilet Toucher is creating this army beneath his house. They managed to open a pair of massive doors and are about to face the "final boss" (whom Ghost theorizes to be the Toilet Toucher) together when the episode is left on a cliffhanger. (Gmod Scary HUNT Horror Map! Part 3 (Garry's Mod)) August 26th * Ghost and "Toast" arrive at the Acachalla house to investigate a Batman sighting. While there, Johnny Toast is revealed to be a fake Johnny; the real Johnny Toast is still body swapped with Sally Acachalla. The fake Toast chases Ghost and attempts to stab him and Papa Acachalla; they are saved when Batman punches out the fake Toast, and Papa Acachalla uses the "Bobbilator" to restore Toast and Sally to their own bodies. (HAUNTED BY BATMAN! - Gmod Batman Mod (Garry's Mod)) September 6th-9th * Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast return to Black Diamond facility because there was a part of it that Ghost missed previously, and they discover the place to be haunted by the ghost of Katrina - a former friend of Ghost's - and the Norwegian Monkey, a ghost they had previously caught. (Gmod Scary Ghost HUNT Horror Map! Part 2 (Garry's Mod)) Ghost deduces that Katrina released another spirit in order to get their attention so that she could communicate with them. After investigating further and fighting through more zombies, they are confronted by the three ghosts haunting the place, which promptly disappear. They cause an explosion and end up back in the room full of smoking barrels - the same one that Ghost woke up in with the fake Toast and the two action figures. (Gmod Scary Ghost HUNT Horror Map! Part 2 FINALE (Garry's Mod)) 2015 April 13th * A family of Pikachus invades Ghost's McDonalds. SANITARY POOP! Pikachu Visits MCDONALD'S! (Garry's Mod Pokemon) May 1st Whilst out picking berries, Toast is attacked by a werewolf and infected with lycanthropy. Ghost eventually realizes the problem after seeing his partner transform and throws Toast off the scent so he can mercifully put his partner down. However, he ultimately fails (whether by choice or involuntarily is not specified) and is infected himself. Ghost realizes that Toast infected him so that they could talk, however, he is cured by the berries he ate. They then go off into the night to pick more berries. SCARY WEREWOLVES!! - Gmod Werewolf Horror Mod (Garry's Mod) May 12th Ghost visits John a'Hundred in the hopes that he can cure Toast's lycanthropy. It eventually transpires that a'Hundred is a man driven insane by a portal to the underworld beneath his house that led to the death of his family by unknown means. After attempting to arrest him for murder and being tricked into jumping into the portal and becoming trapped, Ghost kills a'Hundred with a shot to the head, causing him to fall into the portal, and uses his semi-occasional Ghost powers to exit the portal. Presumably, he goes on to cure Toast by his own means. FUNNY OOGIE BOOGIE! - Gmod Nightmare Before Christmas Mod (Garry's Mod) June 24th * Whilst investigating Swift Taylor's mansion (which is haunted by animatronics that killed his wife), Ghost is killed and transformed into a puppet before floating into the sky and being sent into a dream-like state. This lasts for several months until he re-enters Earth's atmosphere and awakens after landing in Hell's Island, Germany. HAUNTED BY FNAF! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod) The Hell's Island Story Arc (July 19th - August 16th) During this period Ghost finds himself jumping between worlds, unable to communicate with the creatures he meets. In eventually transpires that what he is experiencing is, in fact, a dream state. His experiences include: # Meeting a Haunter in the 52nd Dimension and misunderstanding him Gmod POKEMON HAUNTER Mod (Garry's Mod), July 19th) # Fighting dinosaurs with Olaf in a motel dimension FUNNY OLAF! - Gmod Frozen Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod)!, July 22nd) # Landing in the middle of a zombie desert, killing Fred Spooker as Jimmy Casket, and battling the Housekeeper with his own superpowers.JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES!!, July 30th) # Arriving on a small tropical island and meets several annoying kids, an alternate version of Toast named Chuckie Toast, and a big dragon that tries to eat him.Gmod BIG DRAGON Mod! (Garry's Mod), August 8th) # In an unseen adventure, he met a genderswapped version of Toast named Jennie and married her. I AM THE PUPPET!!! | Gmod Hell's Island - Part 1 (Garry's Mod # Meeting Tom, Jerry and Johnny Toast in a hospital twice. This was apparently his final jump in the dream world, as according to Jordan the portal he used to go back to the real world was indeed the correct one and after this ", he was no longer in the dream world". TOM AND JERRY! - Gmod Funny Cartoon Mod (Garry's Mod), August 16th) August 20th * Johnny Ghost awakens, still a puppet, on Hell's Island with Johnny Toast and a gas-masked self-proclaimed local police officer later nicknamed Barnacle, who explains that the entire island was subject to a demonic infection that turned most of the inhabitants insane and killed them. Together they try to escape the island and turn Ghost back into a human. (I AM THE PUPPET!!! | Gmod Hell's Island - Part 1 (Garry's Mod)) ** During this time, Toast apparently was either released from prison or never in prison in the first place, and has spent most of the time tracking Ghost's orbit. ** Toast's assertion that Ghost was stranded in space as a puppet for two months conflicts with later dialogue which suggests that he was, in fact, walking around under the control of Jimmy Casket all the while. (Gmod GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER Mod! (Garry's Mod)) However this is not explicitly mentioned so it could be referring to a similar, but distinct occasion. ** This is the first occasion that Toast's sister Jenny is mentioned by name. August 21st * Toast successfully turns Ghost back into his human form, Barnacle gets her name when she removes her gas mask to reveal her horrifically decayed features (which she claims is a bodysuit). * They successfully locate Hank Schroder's tomb and use it to get the key, which they use to get into the sewers. * During their time in the crypt, they are trapped in a tomb by a jumpscare whilst Barnacle was outside, leading Ghost to dub her "Barnacle the Betrayer". * Eventually, they find the keys to the train-yard and escape by train. (THE HORROR CONTINUES... | Gmod Hell's Island - Part 2 (Garry's Mod)) 2016 February 9th Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast break into the Stretchy Facility, fight off the LAPD and the Turkey Men, accidentally kill an escaping Venturian, and have their eyes stolen. March 9th * Having apparently finally discovered the existence of his insane serial killer alter ego Jimmy Casket (he finds a journal left by Casket apparently written during his time in the Dream Zone and at first presumes someone broke into his house to write it), Johnny Ghost twice goes to Dipper Pines to remove Casket and accidentally splits himself and Casket into two bodies (Gmod GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER Mod! (Garry's Mod)). Whether Gregory was also split is not known. Ghost blacks out for 3 days afterward and has only limited memories of the events. March 26th * Ghost's old school "friend" Donald Donnie, a lizard alien from the planet Archimedes 3 and of the same race as Donald Trump, demands that Ghost be his friend. Donnie annoys Ghost to the point that Casket kills him, causing Donnie's race to invade Earth. (GODZILLA ATE MY LUNCH!!! - Gmod Godzilla Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod)) April 22nd Ghost returns to the Mystery Shack, this time with his partner Johnny Toast, after Dipper calls them to fix the problem Ghost caused on his first meeting (accidentally cloning Dipper). Gmod GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER Mod 2! (Garry's Mod) After breaking it a second time and cloning everyone again, Ghost and Toast (and, by extension, VenturianTale) are banned from ever returning to Gravity Falls. April 29th * Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast investigate a seemingly abandoned hospital that is oddly occupied by a staff member. As they go through the facility they find what appears to be an unconscious Billy Acachalla lying on the floor having been shot in the chest; however, they find yet another Billy Acachalla in the same condition elsewhere in the facility. They also find an unconscious woman whose ID reads Maddie. They also encounter a walking shadow of a tall man who can turn invisible and a light-sensitive, foxlike creature standing on two legs and talking. The nurse says that this is the result of an adverse treatment and they are working to rectify it. Ghost deduces from the number of dead and/or unconscious Billies and Maddie Friends lying about that the hospital/"hotel" is a cloning facility and that they are turning people into animal hybrids whether by intention or accident. A rabbit holding a waffle warns them that the nurse intends to kill them and they flee only to get lost in the dark hallways and get shot by the Nurse's crossbow. How the situation is resolved is not known. (HAUNTED BY NICK WILDE! | Zootopia Mod) June 25th * Ghost and Toast, in an attempt to solve a murder, used Recon technology to enter the dying mind of the victim and reconstruct the crime. However, due to the deterioration of the brain tissue, the reconstruction becomes increasingly distorted the longer they stay inside and they are forced to try and escape before the victim's brain shuts down completely. June 26th * Ghost and Toast are called to a location only to be shot at by a man on the roof of a building. Investigating the house, they discover bloodstains on the floor, an animatronic suit on the roof, and a man locked in a room with an animatronic suit. Ghost theorizes that the man is dressing up as an animatronic to generate revenue and secretly planning to create an animatronic army, and notes that the house seems familiar somehow; however when they go to arrest the man they see an animatronic in his place that subsequently attacks them. It is not revealed what happens next. (NEW! FNAF SISTER LOCATION MOD! - Gmod Funtime Foxy Ragdoll (Five Nights At Freddy's)) September 21st * Despite some skepticism, Ghost and Toast help genetically-modified fish-human hybrid Alberto Guppy search for his parents and his sister in his old home, an abandoned genetic research facility in Wyoming. They find the base long-deserted with no trace of his parents or his hairy scary sister. THE WEREWOLF MAN OF WYOMING! November 2nd * Ghost investigates the Rat Man of Washington by himself at Black Lake Camp and discovers an entire community of Rat Men that are summarily slaughtered by one particular Rat Man which insists on calling him "Bill" and attempting to rip his butt off. Ghost seemingly kills the Rat Man with a minigun, only for him to reappear at Spencer's old school 6 days later...THE RAT MAN OF WASHINGTON! November 7th * During Toast's absence Ghost takes on Chris 'Colon' Ghostie as a new partner after he drives him to his next case (a high school haunted by what appears to be the ghost of Donald Trump and the Washingon Rat Man, who rips Colon's butt off) and he shows interest in becoming a paranormal investigator. HAUNTED SCHOOL! - Gmod Ghost Mystery Roleplay (Garry's Mod), ''REAL GHOST FOUND IN GMOD!? SCARY HAUNTING FOOTAGE! December 8th * Ghost, Toast, Spooker, and Colon investigate a mansion allegedly haunted by a "level 5 horse ghost", during which they have experiences relating to memories of previous events and meet a girl who comes back from the dead after Ghost accidentally kills her in a panic. After Ghost kills Spooker they meet Chef Chakalada Soup, which confuses Ghost as he states that they captured him after he turned out to be a serial killer, and Calculus, whom Ghost declares is the father of Chakalada Soup before shooting Soup. He then offers to take the surviving members to McDonald's, but before they leave they encounter a flashback of Luigi and finally see the horse ghost. (''HAUNTED BY A HORSE GHOST! Gmod Horror) Undated events * At some point presumably long before 2013, Gregory Casket lived in an abandoned mansion in an unknown location with Cardboard Friend. When Cardboard friend makes Gregory think that he is dead, Gregory freaks out and runs away before seeing Cardboard Friend ascend (which some have speculated may have been Gregory's imagination, within actuality Jimmy Casket stabbing and killing Cardboard Friend) before running away at spotting Gertrude approaching the house, which she had recently purchased. * Johnny Ghost (later retconned into his unnamed father) investigates the haunted house of Kermit the Frog and is killed there. * During John and Jonathann's war in the desert, a woman came back from the future to kill someone she referred to as "Jonathan Core" or something similar sounding, before John shot and killed her. (THE GALAXY IMPLODER!! Gmod EPIC Deathmatch! (Garry's Mod), October 15th, 2015) * At some point Ghost and Toast assisted the Ghostbusters in New York. (BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod)) * While working at McDonald's, he served McAcient burgers to Achilles. Achilles Loves Eating McAncient Burgers! * Jimmy Casket has a death match with Barry Bee Benson, Mario, and an unnamed man while using a 1000 degree knife. Outside of Gmod Skyrim *4E 206: Jimmy somehow temporarily possesses Vahl Aradur after the death of Lydia and kills a bunch of enemy Afflicted. Left4Dead *Unknown Date: Jimmy gains the ability to turn invisible and kills the Left4Dead survivors as well as a man named Jonathan (not his father) and his wife Martha. References Category:History Category:Johnny Ghost